One Week in Paradise
by Crystalgail
Summary: Just one week with Tamahome is all she wished for..and it comes true! One week full of love, fun and trust. But, what if she doesn't want it to end?
1. Monday: Red Lights

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FY, they belong to the famous, Yuu Watase. If you insist, I do own them (in my dreams, forever!) bwahaha!  
  
**Starting Notes:** Jaz a few twist here and there, but still my same old same old, (figure that one out) hehe

* * *

**[A week in Paradise]**  
  
Monday: Red Lights  
  
She rested her head into her lover's shoulder  
  
15 year old, Yuuki Miaka, priestess of Suzaku gently closed her eyes, so that she could feel, the warm breeze surrounding them, and of course, her lover's warm touch.  
  
Tamahome, one of the great Suzaku warriors, sat beside Miaka, hugged her, as he felt her head to land on his strong and well-developed muscles.  
  
They both decided to leave the Konan castle for a while, and just spend their time into the nearby hills, and have a small picnic.  
  
It was nearly perfect, they could see the sun setting, and the cold breeze was just fine. It couldn't be any better because they have each other to comfort to.  
  
But then, Tamahome can't stop noticing Miaka's face had a bit trace of sadness  
  
"Is, anything wrong Miaka?" he asked as he looked down to her  
  
"Tamahome, I feel. . ." she looked up into Tamahome's gaze  
  
"What is it?" Tamahome asked sincerely  
  
"Well, I. . ." Miaka started to speak then hesitated once again  
  
"I can understand very well, if you wish not to tell me, but. . ." Tamahome smiled and comforted her  
  
"No, I think it's best if you will know" Miaka started "I'm homesick, Tamahome"  
  
Tears from Miaka's eyes started to appear  
  
"My family, My school, My friends, My home. . ." Miaka started to cry "I miss everything, even my homework, even if I hated it, I still miss everything, Tamahome"  
  
"But you have to choose, Miaka" Tamahome tried to calm her down "Your duty, your best friend, Yui. . . and me, or the things you just said"  
  
Miaka stopped her cries, rubbed her eyes and gave out a forced smile  
  
"You're right, Tamahome" Miaka smiled "It's just a passing phase, I'll be soon can get over it"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miaka, I couldn't do anything to help you get into your world" Tamahome smiled "But I'm here to be with you even in your times of sorrow"  
  
"Thank you, Tamahome" Miaka smiled faintly "I only wish, even for a short while, I can live in my world, with you"  
  
Tamahome held Miaka's chin up and kissed her and Miaka kissed back.  
  
Just then, A flashing red light came across the wide-open field then out came a strong gust of wind  
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka shouted as she closed her eyes because of the sudden brightness "What's happening?!"  
  
"I don't know" replied Tamahome as he also closed his eyes "Hold onto me Miaka!"  
  
Miaka did what her lover instructed her to do, after a while, the light faded. They were now both floating in mid air, surrounded with some white, heavy fog  
  
"Miaka, are you alright?" Tamahome finally opened his eyes  
  
Miaka slowly opened her eyes "Ta. . .Tamahome, we. . . were floating!" said Miaka half surprised half amazed  
  
"WHAT! Were floating! AHHH! Help me, Tamahome!" Miaka screamed and jumped into Tamahome, luckily Tamahome carried Miaka  
  
"Miaka, this place is weird, your weightless" Tamahome looked around  
  
"Tamahome, stop joking around!" Miaka screamed "What if we fall?!"  
  
Clam down, priestess of Suzaku  
  
A voice, a voice from nowhere suddenly appeared  
  
"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Tamahome shouted his voice echoed through the air  
  
I, Suzaku, heard Lady Miaka's plead, so therefore, I decided to help the both of you  
  
Tamahome and Miaka were both surprised  
  
Priestess and Suzaku warrior, I will give you a chance to go to the other world  
  
"Oh wow! Thank you Mr. Suzaku, sir!" Tamahome looked at Miaka happily "You wont get homesick no more"  
  
"Wow. . ." Miaka was shocked but with teary eyes "Th. . . Thank you"  
  
But on a week you will have to go back in these times, I give this journey as a token of my gratitude for Lady Miaka, I hope you will learn your lesson  
  
"Lesson?" Miaka whispered and was rather confused  
  
Then another large gust of wind entered the once mellow scene  
  
"Ummph! Miaka, you're getting heavier" Tamahome complained but still carried Miaka  
  
"Tamahome, does that mean I'm fat!" Miaka crossed her arms "You should treat a lady with AHHH!"  
  
"Tamahome!!! Were FALLING!" Miaka closed her eyes and grabbed Tamahome's shirt while screaming  
  
"I KNOW!" Tamahome answered back holding Miaka much tighter  
  
Then. . .  
  
THUMP!  
  
They landed in a bed, inside a room, Thank goodness! But in a funny position, Miaka on top of Tamahome, and their lips met  
  
"Mmm. . . Tamahome" Miaka was surprised that she's kissing Tamahome then she backed away  
  
Miaka turned pink, and Tamahome turned red  
  
"That was nothing, Tamahome" Miaka explained while getting pink again "It was an accident"  
  
"Wasn't that pleasurable?" Tamahome grinned  
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka yelled, "What's gotten into that perverted brain of yours!"  
  
"You're the one who's thinking malicious things!" Tamahome argued then he looked around "Where are we?"  
  
Miaka turned around, her bed (where they landed), the cabinet, the frames, the studying table etc.  
  
"We're here Tamahome" Miaka smiled with teary eyes "In my home"  
  
to be continued. . .

* * *

**Finale Notes:** Hope you like it, don't worry; I'll update this up in a week!  
  
Comments and Reviews are welcome!  
  
--Crystalgail 


	2. Tuesday: New Guy in Town

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
**Starting Notes:** I'm really sorry! It took me forever to update! Its just that, I'm getting a tight schedule in school and long tests are chasing me! Gotta go! I hate them! Buh-bye!

* * *

Tuesday: New Guy in town  
  
Miaka hugged her lover tightly and started to shed tears  
  
"Miaka? Why are you crying? Don't worry, I'm here for you" Tamahome hugged her back to comfort her while starting to panic  
  
"These are not tears of sorrow, my love, for these are the exact opposite!" Miaka smiled while hugging him tighter  
  
Tamahome smiled and pressed his lips into hers, Miaka slowly returned the kiss  
  
"So whose room is this anyway?" Tamahome sat up and saw candy wrappers under a pink pillow  
  
Miaka slightly blushed "Um, It's mine, Tamahome" she sat up  
  
"Oh!" Tamahome giggled when he saw chocolate bits on the study table  
  
"Tamahome! Stop that!" Miaka crossed her arms, stood up then leaned into her wooden closet  
  
"Wait! I'm sorry" Tamahome ran after her, then kissed her forehead  
  
_ Creak_  
  
"Do you think that's enough for my forgiveness?" Miaka grinned then placed her arms around her lover's neck  
  
_ Creak_  
  
"How about this then?" Tamahome asked then placed his arms around her petite waist then kissed her passionately on the lips  
  
_Creak_  
  
"Better" Miaka giggled and started to walk away  
  
_Creak_  
  
"What's that sound?" Tamahome asked  
  
"What sound?" Miaka asked back  
  
"It looks like it's coming from this closet" Tamahome pointed at the wooden cabinet and started to open it a bit  
  
"Uh-Oh, Tamahome, watch out!" Miaka warned him and closed his her eyes  
  
"Whoa!!! Ahhh!" Tamahome screamed ( I cant imagine, Tamahome, screaming!)  
  
Pajamas, School Uniforms, Fuzzy slippers and not to mention, Miaka's personal attire's started to fall on Tamahome, now, he is deeply covered with Miaka's stuff  
  
Miaka couldn't help but giggle  
  
"Ouch, hey Miaka, Little help here?" Tamahome started to fix his hair "Huh? What's this?"  
  
He then felt Miaka's clean, dainty and lacy underwear, he then blushed different shades of red  
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka screamed while stomping her foot towards Tamahome  
  
Then the door swung open  
  
"Who's in here?" asked a familiar voice, Keisuke! Miaka's older brother, holding the Book of the four Gods, and was really shocked at the current scene his witnessing  
  
Miaka was blushing furiously, while Tamahome, while taking Miaka's underwear off his head, stood up. Despite the mess surrounding the both of them  
  
"Miaka? Is it really you, huh? Wow! You're back!" Keisuke then hugged her  
  
"Oniichan" Miaka whispered then hugged back  
  
"And you're Tamahome, right?" Keisuke pointed at Tamahome "We've met before"  
  
But then he looked at the Book of the four Gods on his hand; he faced Miaka with a confused look on his face  
  
"How?" Keisuke asked  
  
"A long, long story!" Miaka and Tamahome both said with a sigh  
  
"Well, would you tell me?" Keisuke asked  
  
"It all started with this, Onnichan. . ." Miaka started to explain  
  
After 45 minutes and 11 seconds,  
  
"Wow! Talk about true love! Your timing is excellent, Miaka! Mom's out coz for some important business trip that'll take 2 weeks, and school's out because of some strike, wow! As if this vacation is really meant for the both of you!" Keisuke exclaimed  
  
"Yea" Tamahome smiled  
  
"Isn't that great! You have one week to enjoy then disappear again!" Keisuke continued  
  
But then something in Keisuke's words made Miaka fell silent, and was of course, noticed by Tamahome  
  
"Of course, we'll enjoy! Boy! Do we need some rest!" Tamahome sighed and smiled at his lover  
  
"Huh? Oh, Oh yeah! That'll be fine!" Miaka smiled forcefully  
  
"Well, It's settled then! Tomorrow, go and have fun, kiddos! But today, you gotta rest, you look beat!" Said Keisuke  
  
"Tell me about it!" Both Miaka and Tamahome sighed then giggled  
  
"Okay, Tamahome can use my room" Keisuke said "Me? Don't worry, I can settle in the living room, It's because you're family! My Future-brother-in- law!" Keisuke winced at Miaka  
  
"Oniichan!" Miaka blushed and so did Tamahome  
  
"Okay, I'll go get some clean sheets and some clean clothes for you to wear!" Keisuke first went to go out  
  
"Bye, My love, I'll miss you!" Tamahome then kissed his lover firmly on the lips  
  
"Hehe! I'll miss you too!" Miaka kissed back  
  
Tamahome was about to go out the door when. . .  
  
"Uh, Miaka, you better clean up" Tamahome started to blush then went out the room  
  
"Huh?" Miaka then looked around her and saw a complete mess, Miaka sighed and started to pick up her things  
  
to be continued. . .

* * *

**Finale Notes:** Sorry, short chappie! : ) 


	3. Wednesday: Just a walk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FY, haha

* * *

Wednesday: Just a Walk  
  
_ Tamahome was having the best dream he ever wished for. . .  
  
Tamahome carried her beloved wife to his own house, the wedding finally ended, and he finally can have his "private" time with his wife, Miaka  
  
"Tamahome. . ." Miaka looked up to her husband and smiled  
  
"Miaka. . . Are you happy?" Tamahome asked while kissing Miaka on her forehead  
  
"Of Course, silly, after being wed to you I'm the most happiest girl in the whole world" Miaka stated "How about you?"  
  
"Happier than you are my love. . ." Tamahome assured his wife then hugged her  
  
She really looks cute and err. . . sexy with that white, sleeveless wedding dress, it was quite simple, but it surely gave her best features, she has nice curves, of course. Even though she eats plenty, actually a lot, her figure still remains the same. And her face, the most angelic face was now his, and his alone. . .  
  
"Miaka. . ." Tamahome blushed a little, well. . . its their wedding night  
  
Miaka then faced Tamahome "Kiss me" she commanded and placed her arms into her lover's neck  
  
Tamahome grinned "My pleasure" and locked Miaka into a passionate kiss_  
  
"Tamahome?"  
  
"Miaka. . ." Tamahome sigh while still asleep  
  
Miaka blushed, Tamahome was actually DREAMING about her  
  
"Tamahome . . . It's time to wake up, It's al-. . .aah!"  
  
Before Miaka could even finish her sentence, Tamahome hugged Miaka into his arms and placed her into he's side, still hugging her  
  
"Tamahome. . ." Miaka blushed as she saw her lover's very sweet yet innocent face, her lips curved forming a smile '_ He just looks so dreamy when he's asleep'_ Miaka thought  
  
But then she figured, _'It wouldn't hurt, he's asleep anyways'_ she then placed her lips closer into Tamahome's lips, closing her eyes, almost kissing him, well almost. . .  
  
Tamahome's closed eyes, suddenly half-opened and kissed Miaka  
  
"You! Pervert! You're awake all along!" Miaka stood up while blushing  
  
"Well, why are you here in my room?" Tamahome grinned  
  
"I was supposed to wake you up for breakfast" Miaka blushed "When you suddenly. . ."  
  
"What?" Tamahome asked innocently and grinned  
  
"Oh don't worry about it! Take a bath first then go straight down for breakfast" Miaka lectured  
  
"Hai!" Tamahome quickly nodded and smiled "Wait, where's Keisuke?" Tamahome asked  
  
"Well, he just went out for his part time job, and left us some money for us to go out" Miaka smiled sweetly  
  
"How about my clothes then?" Tamahome pointed at his clothes, they're quite. . . ancient  
  
"Oh, don't worry, just pick one among brother's stuff, he told me that it'll be okay" Miaka pointed at Keisuke's cabinet  
  
After a while. . .  
  
Miaka was humming a pleasant tune while fixing breakfast, she used an apron so that her neatly, ironed dress wont be stained. Miaka wore a simple green blouse with a collar and a tie with black buttons; she also wore a simple black skirt, like the length of her former school uniform. It was a sporty- casual look; she wanted this day to be special, just her and Tamahome, in her world  
  
Miaka then started to arrange the cups and plates etc, when. . .  
  
"Miaka. . . "Tamahome said shyly then Miaka turned to his direction  
  
Wow!  
  
Miaka was speechless, hehe, She was speechless all right! She wanted to say "Man! You look hot!" but she just blushed different shades of red and gave Tamahome a thumbs up, Tamahome looked pretty handsome all right, He wore a black turtle neck with long sleeves and a simple white T-shirt with loose pants, he looks. . . um. . . cool!  
  
"Do you like it?" Tamahome grinned and hugged Miaka from her back  
  
"I. . . I didnt know you got great fashion sense" Miaka chuckled  
  
"Well, I saw this" Tamahome showed Miaka a fashion magazine "Obviously, It came up quite useful" Tamahome grinned at her knowing that she's embarrassed  
  
"Well, uh-okay, you better sit down, breakfast ready" Miaka smiled then blushed  
  
Uh-oh! Miaka's cooking, hehe! We all know, Miaka's cooking is well. . . um. . . not-quite-good, Tamahome sat down and stared at the food  
  
"I wont try to poison you, don't worry!" Miaka glared at him  
  
"Uh, hehe!" Tamahome took the spoon and started to eat  
  
Breakfast turned out quite good actually, Miaka as usual ate heartily, while Tamahome approved on the cooking (for the first time) and gave Miaka a slight kiss on her rosy cheek to show his gratitude  
  
After Breakfast. . .  
  
"Man, I'm so stuffed!" Tamahome laughed "So, where to Ms. Yuuki?"  
  
"Umm. . . Oh! I miss the park! Can we go there please?" Miaka asked with puppy dog eyes  
  
"Sure, lead the way!" Tamahome smiled  
  
As they walk by, Girls always give murmurs and whispers over Tamahome  
  
_"A new guy!"  
  
"Wow! He seems HOT!"_  
  
Miaka sighed, she knew this was a bad idea, but she have to go through with this, coz' she wanted this, She cant blame Tamahome for liking , those girls are way too beautiful than her!  
  
Tamahome then, while walking, held Miaka's hand tighter for all the girls to know that Miaka's his girlfriend  
  
"Don't worry, my love" Tamahome smiled the sweetest smile and kissed her hand  
  
"Okay Tamahome" Miaka blushed  
  
They had a really good time, they went to the park as most lovers would do, They do sweet things like people madly in love would do, They just walk and just wished for each others company, then Miaka saw an ice cream stand and grabbed Tamahome's hand and drag him towards the stand  
  
"But, Miaka, we just ate" Tamahome groaned  
  
"I know, let's just consider this as our dessert, okay? Tamahome shrugged "Don't worry, I get discounts!" Miaka smiled happily  
  
"Okay!" Tamahome finally gave up  
  
"Well, well, well, Hello Miaka! Long time no see!" The ice cream vendor greeted Miaka and smiled  
  
"Good Afternoon, Mister Tsuneda! Nice weather we're having today!" Miaka smiled  
  
"Yes, yes! I quite agree, oh! Whose this young man?" Mister Tsuneda asked eyeing Tamahome  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry to be rude, I'm Tamahome, Nice to meet you sir!" Tamahome smiled  
  
"Ah, New face huh? So, What will it be, Miaka?" the white bearded man asked  
  
"Uh, two chocolate cones please?" Miaka replied  
  
"Coming right up!" Mr. Tsuneda smiled  
  
"Okay! Here you go! Enjoy! You two love birds!" Mr. Tsuneda snickered  
  
"Huh? Hehe, Thanks!" Miaka blushed and so did Tamahome  
  
"Oh! Miaka, where's you friend?" Miaka was confused "Uh, what's her name again? Was it Yui?" The old man asked  
  
Silence filled in, Tamahome can see the sadness in Miaka's eyes, and she stopped licking her ice cream  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, did I said something wrong dear?" He asked  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Tsuneda!" Miaka forced a smile "She's fine"  
  
**Fine**  
  
"Uh, We better go!" Tamahome bayed goodbye and Miaka still kept quiet  
  
After a short walk. . .  
  
"Uh, Miaka?" Tamahome asked and looked down at her  
  
"Yes, Tamahome?" Miaka asked  
  
"You're ice cream's melting" he stated  
  
"OH!" she immediately finished it for at least a minute only  
  
There was, once again, long and pregnant silence. . .  
  
_'Yui'_ Miaka thought sadly  
  
I had abandoned her. . .  
  
Tears started to fill Miaka's eyes; she abandoned her best friend, Yui! How could she be so selfish  
  
Miaka. . .  
  
"Miaka? Are you. . ." What a stupid question, her eyes are now filled with tears and he'll ask her if she's OKAY? Duh!  
  
Tamahome searched for words, to calm his Miaka down, so instead he hugged Miaka tightly as ever, Miaka once again melted in her lovers warm arms, She stopped crying knowing that it will be useless. She just needed him, Her Tamahome  
  
"Stop crying, Miaka" Tamahome pleaded  
  
"Tamahome. . . I want to show you something" Miaka grabbed his wrist and started again for a walk  
  
Finally, they reached a bay, the waters are rushing over and most of the birds can always be seen here, and of course, the sunset, one word can only describe it. . . Magnificent. . . simply magnificent!  
  
"Miaka, its wonderful in here" said Tamahome while sitting on an empty bench with Miaka  
  
"Yes, I know" Miaka smiled and breathe the fresh air surrounding them  
  
Once again, silence  
  
"This place is really full of memories" Miaka tried to hold back her tears while of course, Tamahome noticing it  
  
"Why so?" Tamahome asked and cuddled by her side  
  
"This is usually the place, where. . . Yui and I. . ." Miaka now felt her tears flow ". . . when we where still kids"  
  
** Flashback. . .**  
  
_"Come on know! Slowpoke!" Yui, a blond ponytailed girl in about the age of 6 ran towards Miaka by, of course, the same old bay with the same magnificent sunset  
  
"Yui! You're too fast!" Miaka sigh "I'll never win over you!"  
  
"Aw! Cmon! It's only a race!" Yui smiled  
  
"But. . . I'm hungry" the red haired girl complained  
  
Yui giggled "Oh! You're always hungry!"  
  
Miaka then gave Yui a bear hug  
  
"YUI!!! You're my best friend in the whole, wide world! I love you!" Miaka laughed  
  
"MIAKA!! Of course! I love you too! My friend!" Yui giggled  
  
"Yui. . ." Miaka said in teary eyes "You'll never leave me will you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Yui's only reply while calming her friend  
  
"Promise?" Miaka asked  
  
Yui then stood up and took Miaka's hand and lead her to the upper level of the bay walk, where they got to see a clearer and more beautiful sight of the sunset, After a while, Yui started walking, nothing special, just walking, with her friend Miaka along, hand in hand  
  
"This is my promise to you, Miaka" Yui smiled "Whatever path we'll take, even though it hurts, even though we'll be apart, Our hearts are always one, and that way, in the future, we'll come back to this very spot, Once again, hand in hand, will walk this very same steps"  
  
Miaka shed tears  
  
"Yes Yui, Someday, we shall walk this steps once more"  
_  
". . . and now, I abandoned her, just like that!" Miaka cried "I feel so. . . so selfish!"  
  
Tamahome looked down on her with pity on his eyes, he missed the funny and cheerful Miaka, now she needs him  
  
"Miaka. . . I'm here, Don't worry" Tamahome smiled at her  
  
Miaka looked up on her lover, eyes widened  
  
I'm here. . . Don't worry. . .  
  
"Just let it go, Miaka, I'm here" Tamahome stated still locked up at her gaze  
  
_I'm here. . ._  
  
"I love you " Miaka whispered then buried herself into her lover's chest and cried  
  
"I love you too" Tamahome whispered back  
  
_ Oh yes, he's still here, for me. . ._  
  
Miaka then, after a while, fell asleep and was carried by Tamahome  
  
to be continued. . .

* * *

**Finale Notes:** hehe, this chappie's quite long, hehe, well, hope u enjoyed them, hehe, Well thanks for those who reviewed (even though there were only a few of then (sob!) But that's okay, I'll really will appreciate those reviews though! Well anyway! Thanks!  
  
--Crystalgail


	4. Thursday: Fun under the Sun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FY, too bad I'm only married to Tamahome (forever in my dreams! Sigh!)  
  
**Starting Notes:** Huhuhuhu, Why don't I get many reviews? Any comments? Then tell me on the reviews! Hehe! It'll make a really cute and adorable girl (me!) really very happy! But thanks 4 those who already reviewed! Like my fellow Filipina here! Hehe!

* * *

Thursday: Fun under the Sun!  
  
"She looks so peaceful, good thing she already calmed down" Tamahome thought then smiled  
  
Miaka, priestess of Suzaku, slept in her lover's warm bed (ahem), She looks so tired yet so sweet even though she cried the whole night. Tamahome finally sat up and gazed at Miaka's angelic face.  
  
"What a night! I barely dragged her into her room, but it's lock, so, once again, I dragged her here! Man! Am I exhausted!" Tamahome looked down at his lover "At least, I was able to calm her down, I'm glad" then Tamahome smiled  
  
Miaka started to move a bit, but still was falling asleep then she gave out a whisper  
  
"Ta. . . Tama. . . Tamahome" Miaka drooled  
  
"She's dreaming about me?!" Tamahome grinned, "Yup, she likes me"  
  
"Tamahome. . . you. . . you. . . BAKA. . . stop eating my noodles!" Miaka whispered  
  
Tamahome smiled, "At least, she's still dreaming about me" But Tamahome just can't resist his Miaka  
  
Her lips were as thin and as kissable as ever, they were curved into a smile, he bend down slowly but quietly, and took some thin, red hair that blocked some of her face, then he bend lower and copped his hand into her smooth cheek ready to kiss her  
  
_"What the heck!"_ Tamahome thought,_ "She's asleep anyway"_  
  
As he was ready to kiss his beloved, Miaka slowly opened her eyes and met Tamahome's surprised ones  
  
He was above her of course, they were like that for a long moment when. . .  
  
"Pervert!" Miaka blushed instantly "You're taking advantage of an innocent me, while sleeping!"  
  
"I'm just. . . Wait a minute?. . . innocent?" Tamahome snickered but at the same time blushing  
  
"Yeah!" Miaka shouted  
  
"Wait a minute, Yesterday morning, you just did the exact same thing to me" Tamahome grinned  
  
"No, I did not!" Miaka protested yet blushing at the same time "Okay! I give up! But now were even!"  
  
"Okie dokie!" Tamahome grinned, of course, while Miaka noticing it  
  
"I better get going and fix breakfast for our trip" Miaka stated "While I'm preparing, you go take a bath!"  
  
"Why waste time?" Tamahome grinned while Miaka's confused "We can just take a bath together"  
  
"Pervert!" Miaka threw a slipper at him "You better get going, Tamahome"  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Tamahome complained yet still followed her orders  
  
Miaka then went downstairs to make breakfast and Tamahome followed her orders  
  
After a while,  
  
"Neh? Miaka? It's your turn to take a bath" Tamahome walked towards the table well- dressed  
  
"Huh? Tamahome? Why are you dressed like that?" Miaka pointed at Tamahome  
  
"What? You don't want me like this?" Tamahome grinned, "Then I'll go naked!"  
  
"Baka! You're not wearing something like that to the beach, are you?" Miaka asked  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place" Tamahome replied  
  
"Well, now you know, you better bring some stuff for the beach, you know, manly things, you can pick from brother's stuff" Miaka smiled assuring  
  
"Okay" He then kissed Miaka in the forehead  
  
Miaka then went to the bathroom, and took a bath while Tamahome went down after he finally had chosen the right outfit, then after wards Miaka followed down  
  
"Well? Are you ready, Tamahome?" Miaka asked while holding a basket, of course, full of goodies!!! Hehe  
  
"Of course, love" Tamahome smiled "I'm glad your feeling better already"  
  
"Its because of you, Tamahome" Miaka returned a sweet smile "You were always there for me, and now, for once, I want to forget all our problems"  
  
"Yes, I agree, we deserve a break" Tamahome replied  
  
Finally, they arrived at the beach, there were lots of people though, but it still looks so relaxing, the sun is out and the day is so young and of course, the water is in its finest place.  
  
"Whoa! The beach is crowded!" Tamahome exclaimed  
  
"Yah! Well, we still have a nice spot!" Miaka smiled  
  
"Huh?" Tamahome asked  
  
"Remember when I told you my brother has a part time job!" Tamahome nodded "Well, his job is to be a life saver!" Miaka giggled  
  
"Oh! So he got us good seats, eh?" Tamahome asked then Miaka nodded  
  
"Hey Guys! Over here!" A booming voice caught their attention is was Keisuke  
  
"This looks great! Thanks bro!" Miaka smiled  
  
"No prob! Now now, kids, settle down! I gotta go! Enjoy the beach!" Keisuke waved them goodbye  
  
Their place was just great! There place is not the sunny yet not to shady. Miaka and Tamahome then started to fix their things, the towels, the radio, lotion and of course. . . food  
  
Miaka then excused herself "I'll go to the ladies room, I'm going to change"  
  
"Sure! No problem, I'll wait here for you" Tamahome then started to take off his plain t-shirt leaving him with only his black boxers and shirtless. . . yummy!  
  
After a while, Miaka stepped out of the ladies room, with only a black two piece swimsuit and a towel covering her body, she really does have nice curves, her two piece isn't that showy, she looks simple yet sexy, this makes Tamahome blushed several shades of red. After seeing this, Miaka, smiled innocently and walked towards Tamahome.  
  
"So what do you think?" Miaka asked simply and grinned  
  
"Err... Umm..." Tamahome scratched his head while finding the right words to say  
  
Miaka's smiled fainted slowly "Don't you like it?" she asked  
  
"It's. . . It's perfect" said Tamahome still blushing  
  
Miaka smiled "Thanks" she mumbled  
  
"So what do you want to do" Tamahome then looked at the people who started to surf "That looks like fun"  
  
Miaka apologized "Tamahome, I'm sorry, I don't have enough budget to. . ." before Miaka could even complete her sentence Tamahome hugged her  
  
"Hush, Don't worry, it'll be fine" he comforted her lover "Besides, we can do other things besides surfing" and he grinned  
  
"Uh huh, and what would that be, my love?" Miaka looked up to her lover innocently  
  
Without any hesitation, Tamahome kissed his lover on her lips, despite the crowded area they're currently at, he kissed her as if his telling the world "this- is- my- girl- and- I'm- proud- to- be- her- man", Miaka then was surprised but still returned the kiss. . . and then a set of jealous eyes stared at them unknowingly.  
  
"Besides that, we can still do other things" Tamahome stated  
  
"Well then, lets hear it out" Miaka smiled  
  
Tamahome then carried her, as if she's weightless. Miaka was startled, of course, but she just have to admit that she enjoys being carried like this, locked into her lover's strong arms; she just blushed at their current situation. While Tamahome, brought Miaka to by the sea, they splashed, they laugh, they play, as if they're children, they don't mind their surrounding and just teased each other finally until they are completely exhausted.  
  
"Whoa! I'm tired!" Miaka sighed happily when she reached their place  
  
"That was fun, but your right, its tiring" Tamahome laughed "So, what now?"  
  
"Well. . ." Miaka blushed while she handed him her lotion "You could put some of these. . . on me."  
  
Tamahome blushed, then slowly took the lotion while Miaka positioned herself, and placed her back facing Tamahome (but still in a sitting position). Tamahome then took some lotion shakily, Miaka could feel that her lover's soft hands starts to touch her flesh, she shivered yet smiled. Tamahome then blushed hotly  
  
_'She doesn't even have one single scar, her skin is so smooth, she is as innocent as ever, I could just. . .'_  
  
Hesitating, Tamahome then slowly kissed his lover by her shoulder, Miaka then shivered slightly, but let her lover do what he wants, He then moved his kissed slightly on her neck, his hot kisses started to make Miaka moan slightly, Tamahome then came into his senses and stopped everything  
  
"I'm. . . sorry" he whispered  
  
"Don't be, Tamahome, I'm part of it too" Miaka blushed "I'm sorry"  
  
They were both silent for a while, when Tamahome broke it  
  
He asked his lover "Miaka. . . Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes!" Miaka stated without hesitation and received a kiss from her lover and he smiled  
  
After a while, a guy with brown spiky hair arrived and walked towards the direction of Miaka and Tamahome, it was Toyama, Miaka's classmate, and with him is a girl with long, pink hair, and Miaka recognize her as Sakura, a model of a famous magazine.  
  
"Hey, Miaka, long time no see" Toyama gave her a smile that any other girl would die for  
  
"Hi, Toyama" Miaka replied, Tamahome just smirked  
  
"Hi, Miaka, I'm Sakura" Sakura smiled a fake smile "Toyama's sister, you know, he talks a lot about you"  
  
"Uh, Thanks" Miaka replied yet blushed she looked at Tamahome and smiled  
  
"Oh, uh, Miaka is he your boyfriend?" Toyama asked straightly eyeing at Tamahome  
  
"On the contrary, yes" Tamahome replied instantly, _'It's obvious that he likes Miaka, the hell!'  
_  
"Oh my, how handsome" Sakura smiled "You're very lucky, Miaka"  
  
"Yes, I know" Miaka replied instantly, _'It's obvious that she likes Tamahome, the hell!'_  
  
"So, what are you two planning to do next?" Toyama asked while changing the subject  
  
"Uh, we don't know" Miaka and Tamahome both replied  
  
"Oh" Sakura beamed "I'm going surfing! Care to join, Tamahome?" she asked  
  
Miaka stared at Tamahome, she knew that he really wants to surf in the first place; she felt guilty, and even thought of herself as a hindrance, to her lovers happiness  
  
"Miaka will be all alone, I. . ." Before Tamahome could even finish Miaka stood up and smiled  
  
"Go Tamahome, I'll be fine, you'll enjoy yourself!" Miaka tried to smiled  
  
"But Miaka. . ." Tamahome tried to protest but still Miaka forced him  
  
"Tamahome, its you chance, go, I'll also try to have fun, so don't worry, okay?" Miaka smiled sweetly and finally Tamahome nodded  
  
"It's settled then!" Sakura clapped and grab Tamahome "Don't worry, Miaka, We'll be having fun!"_ 'And I'll make sure of that!'_  
  
"Don't worry, Tamahome, I'll be right here to enjoy Miaka's company" he grinned at Tamahome, he knew its making him really jealous  
  
"Bye, love" Tamahome whispered and gave Miaka a kiss on her forehead  
  
"Bye, have fun!" she smiled and watched her lover walk away  
  
After a while, Toyama and Miaka are all alone  
  
"Hey Miaka, do you want to eat? Let's go to the beach's restaurant!" Toyama proposed  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry" Miaka sat down  
  
"My treat!" stated Toyama  
  
"You're on!" Miaka suddenly stood up and smiled  
  
Inside the restaurant, after they had eaten (as usual, Miaka ate a lot!)  
  
"Wow, thanks, Toyama! I'm stuffed!" Miaka smiled  
  
"No prob! As long as its you, Miaka" he looked at Miaka straight into her eyes  
  
Miaka blushed then looked at the receipt  
  
"Whoa! 250 yen! Oh my god!" Miaka exclaimed and pulled out her purse "I'm pennyless!"  
  
"Don't worry, Miaka" said Toyama while reaching for his wallet "I'll pay, remember"  
  
"Thanks" Miaka mumbled then blushed (its pretty obvious, Toyama and Sakura both are in the elite classes!) "I'll pay you somehow, I feel guilty"  
  
"Don't pay me, you just owe me a favor, deal?" Toyama grinned and Miaka nodded "Come, I want to show you something"  
  
"Okay" Miaka agreed  
  
After a short walk  
  
"Wow, this place is just simply. . . fabulous!" Miaka exclaimed  
  
There was no crowd at all just the two of them, the view was marvelous! The sea is sparkling like there is diamonds above it, sea gulls can be seen (again!) and the sky is starting to get dark  
  
"Did you like it?" Toyama beamed "We own this place"  
  
"You own this. . . place?" Miaka asked in disbelief and he nodded  
  
"Miaka. . . I have. . . I have something to tell you" He then blushed and faced Miaka  
  
"What is it?" she asked  
  
"Please. . . don't get mad, and consider it before you make any decisions" he explained  
  
"Okay. . . so what is it?" she asked again  
  
"I. . ." Toyama stammered "I like you, Miaka!"  
  
"What?! But, but, you know that I already have a boyfriend and I love him very much!" Miaka panicked  
  
"I told you earlier! Consider it, Miaka!" Toyama stated "What does he have that I don't?!"  
  
"I just love him, nothing more!" Miaka simply said  
  
"But, but! Look at him, he cant even afford a simple surfing fee! And what kind of boyfriend is he! Leaving his girlfriend alone just to please himself! That womanizer!" He shouted  
  
Miaka felt her blood boil, how dare he call Tamahome, a womanizer, he's the most loving person she ever met, he has no right to judge Tamahome! And because of that, she slapped him, Miaka slapped Toyama!  
  
"You" she pointed an angry finger at him "You, have no right!" she whispered and started t walk away  
  
"Miaka!" Toyama shouted after her  
  
"I hate you! I thought you were my friend! You just took advantage of our friendship! I hate you!" She screamed at him  
  
Toyama then hastily grabbed Miaka's waist and kissed her hard, real hard, his begged for Miaka's entrance, Miaka started to shed tears, his grip is to tight, she cant move!  
  
_'Tamahome. . . where are you? Help me. . .'_  
  
In the other side of the beach. . .  
  
"You sly fox" he whispered "Were not going surfing! You just trapped us!" Tamahome crossed his arms and angrily stared at Sakura  
  
"My, my" Sakura grinned "Don't take it that way, my Tamahome" she then put her arms around Tamahome, and kissed him on the lips  
  
"Stop that!" said Tamahome angrily and pushed Sakura "Where is Miaka!?!" he asked angrily  
  
"You'd never know because I'll never tell!" Sakura smirked "Besides, she must be enjoying her time with my brother!"  
  
"Shut up!" Tamahome roared "Miaka isn't that kind of person!"  
  
"Suits you" Sakura walked towards him once again "We could enjoy some time you know? I'm obviously much, much prettier and sexier than Miaka, don't you agree? And maybe, just maybe, I'm even more smarter than her!"  
  
That did it, Tamahome angrily grabbed Sakura and started to hurt her, and her wrist was becoming sore because of Tamahome's grip  
  
"Tell me right now!" Tamahome said while tightening the grip "I don't want to hurt a lady, but for you, I'll make an exception!"  
  
"Auuggg!" Sakura cried in pain "They're. . . at the other side of the beach, on our own property!"  
  
And with that, Tamahome let off Sakura and ran quickly to save his lover  
  
"Miaka. . ." Sakura whispered 'You're really a lucky girl'  
  
In Miaka and Toyama's situation  
  
"Get off me! You freak!" Miaka screamed "Help!"  
  
"Nobody can hear you, baby!" Toyama grinned "It's just the two of us now!"  
  
Toyama kissed Miaka on her lips passionately, Miaka didn't kiss back, she'll only kiss her lover kisses, and that's Tamahome. Toyama tightened his grip on Miaka and started to kiss her neck  
  
"So. . ." Toyama whispered in her ear "Where's your Tamahome now?"  
  
"Tama. . . Tamahome!" Miaka cried  
  
"I bet he's enjoying his time with my lovely sister!" Toyama grinned "So, now what Miaka? Where's you lover?? Huh?!" He then laughed sinisterly  
  
"I'm right behind you, jerk!" said Tamahome angrily and punched Toyama on the face  
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka cried breaking free and hugged her lover  
  
Toyama then regained his senses and tried to punch Tamahome back. But because of Tamahome's speed, he just failed, and then received another punch on the stomach from Tamahome, Toyama fell on the ground full of bruises and scars  
  
"Miaka. . ." Toyama whispered "I'm sorry, I just love you that much"  
  
"Enough Tamahome" Miaka said calmly "I forgive you, Toyama, but we'll never ever be friends again, and it's your fault!"  
  
Toyama just sobbed then nodded, and saw Miaka and Tamahome walk away from him.  
  
"You're lucky, Tamahome" he whispered in defeat, Toyama lost.  
  
After a while of silence while walking home  
  
"I'm sorry, Miaka" Tamahome looked at her straight in the eyes  
  
"Tamahome, it's not your fault" she smiled sweetly "I did trust you back then"  
  
"Miaka. . ." he then felt a hug from Miaka  
  
"I love you, Tamahome" she cried "I'll never ever replace you, you're the one and only man who owns my heart"  
  
"Miaka. . . I love you too" He cuddled up to his lover "You own me, and I own you"  
  
Miaka looked up to her lover's eyes, they were a bit red  
  
"I thought I lost you. . ." Tamahome whispered at her ear  
  
"That'll never happen Tamahome" Miaka hugged him tighter  
  
Tamahome then gave Miaka a kiss. . . a kiss to seal their promise, forever. After a while they walked back home, hand in hand, gazing into each other's loving eyes.  
  
to be continued. . .

* * *

**Finale Notes:** Oh wow! That was SOOOO long! I hope you enjoyed it! Just 3 more chapters! Hehe! Please. . . I need reviews! Umm... what do you all mean by descriptions?? Thanks a lot for those who reviewed!  
  
Love yah, PeOpLe!!! Mwaaahhhh!  
  
--Crystalgail


	5. Friday: When rain falls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
**Starting Notes:** Well, sorry for the long wait, really! To make up, this is a REALLY long chapter, hehe, hope ya like it!

* * *

Friday: When Rain Falls  
  
6:30 a.m. in the peaceful Yuuki residence. . .  
  
"C'mon Oniichan, just this once? Please? Please? Please!" Miaka pleaded to her brother, Keisuke, with hopeful eyes  
  
"No, Miaka! And for the last time, stop it!" replied Keisuke to his irritating sister  
  
"Hey, Keisuke, please, after this, we'll never ever ask for anything again!" said Tamahome by assisting Miaka  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cant. Going to the next city for no reason at all!" Keisuke reasoned out  
  
"We do have a reason, my sweet and handsome brother" Miaka then gave Keisuke a bear hug "We want to make our last three days to be the most enjoyable, and that includes going to the next city!"  
  
Tamahome just nodded  
  
"But, You're both going unaccompanied? I got a job to attend to, you know" said Keisuke  
  
"Don't worry, Oniichan, Tamahome's their to protect me, right Tamahome?" Miaka winked at Tamahome "And besides, were not kids anymore!"  
  
"How about the money then?" Keisuke asked even though he already knew the answer  
  
Miaka's eyes twinkled then smiled sweetly "Well, I was kinda hoping, you can lend us some, just something for the train ticket or food or something"  
  
Keisuke sighed "All right! All right already! Listen, 6:00 pm I want you both home! Safe and Unharmed!"  
  
"We promise" Miaka and Tamahome said and smiled sweetly in chorus  
  
"Okay, here's 500 yen, take care of that, just promise me two things, Miaka" Keisike said  
  
"Yes?" Miaka asked  
  
"Enjoy and Come back safe" Keisuke smiled and looked at Tamahome " Well, I trust Miaka to you then, Tamahome, I got to go to work"  
  
"You can count on me!" Tamahome assured him then bid goodbye  
  
After Keisuke left, Tamahome kissed Miaka then went straight to the bathroom for his turn to take a bath, while Miaka, as usual, cooked breakfast for both of them  
  
_'Tamahome, has been really supportive these past few days, I'm really grateful, I better make sure he enjoys this day'_  
  
Miaka was finally finished preparing the table when Tamahome hugged Miaka from the back while nuzzling his lover's neck  
  
"Hmmm, smells nice" whispered Tamahome  
  
Miaka was silent yet blushed at the same time, she then faced Tamahome and placed her arms around his neck and they locked lips  
  
After the short kiss "I gotta go, Tamahome, enjoy breakfast" Miaka smiled then left  
  
After Miaka had finished taking a bath, she joined Tamahome on a sumptuous breakfast  
  
"We better watch the forecast for today, Tamahome" Miaka opened the TV, which is in front of the dining area, and sat down once again to eat breakfast  
  
"It'll be useful" Tamahome replied and watched with Miaka  
  
_ "It's still a sunny morning in Tokyo, but not for long, it will soon be covered with mean showers and thunderstorms. . ."_  
  
"Unbelievable, I guess we have to cancel our trip for today, neh?" Tamahome asked Miaka  
  
Miaka looked out in the window "The sun is still bright and shining, Tamahome, don't worry, we'll be home before night, anyway" Miaka smiled  
  
Tamahome nodded "I agree, we have to make our last days in your world the most memorable, right? I can't wait to go back to Konan" he smiled back  
  
_ 'I can't understand, I still don't want to go back, I want it here, I belong here, Tamahome'_ Miaka thought sadly  
  
"Miaka?" Tamahome asked  
  
"Huh? Oh, oh yes, I cant wait to go back, I miss everyone, you know" Miaka gave a fake smile  
  
Tamahome smiled then kissed Miaka on the forehead  
  
"Can we leave now, my love?" Tamahome asked, Miaka nodded and smiled, after they finished breakfast, Miaka grabbed her backpack and went straight to the train station  
  
At the train station. . .  
  
They finally got their tickets and are currently waiting for their train. Oddly, Tamahome kept on turning his from left to right. Obviously, this was his first time in a train.  
  
"Um, Tamahome?" Miaka asked blushing  
  
"Yes, Miaka" Tamahome asked back  
  
"Um, This IS your first time on a train, right?" said Miaka while sitting down in the newly cleaned floor  
  
"Yes! Wow, Miaka, your world really rock!" Tamahome pointed at the train "Hmmm, Strange mechanism"  
  
"That's a train, Tamahome, we have to ride that 'mechanism' for us to reach our destination" Miaka explained then smiled  
  
Tamahome was really excited, and just gave up a small 'wow'. They finally rode the train. Miaka was having trouble to calm Tamahome down, people are staring at both of them, that made Miaka blushed because of embarrassment, but she couldn't help but smile at the way Tamahome's acting  
  
_'He's just too cute when he's like that'_ Miaka then felt herself giggle, despite the many people staring at both of them  
  
"Wow! Miaka, Look at the tall buildings and stuff!" Tamahome exclaimed "and look, I can see the beach from here!"  
  
The blushing priestess of Suzaku just nodded then smiled  
  
Finally, Tamahome calmed down and sat beside Miaka  
  
"Um, Miaka, sorry, I guess I just got carried away!" Tamahome smiled  
  
"It's okay, Tamahome, I understand, you look cute, If ya' know what I mean" Miaka smiled back then blushed  
  
"Oh, hehe" Tamahome cant help but blush  
  
They made their trip in the train enjoyable, they would just stare into each other's eyes and smile, that's all, and they would be satisfied  
  
Finally, they reached their destination, Tamahome was really amazed, and it was really different than Tokyo, especially Konan. Miaka lead the way, both of them were in the waiting section of the station  
  
"So, where are we going, Miaka?" Tamahome asked  
  
"Hmmm, Oniichan once said. . . that they had lots of wonderful and delicious cuisines in here!" Miaka laughed  
  
Tamahome sweat dropped "Food again?"  
  
"Only joking!" Miaka laughed "Hmm, actually, I don't know"  
  
"Well, does that mean, we'll go exploring?" Tamahome asked  
  
"Guess so, I heard so many good things about this city, and I was really curious" Miaka explained "But to tell you the truth, I never been here, ya know, I'm sorry:  
  
"It's okay, Miaka, It'll be fun, Cmon!" Tamahome pulled Miaka into a kiss then started to walk out of the station  
  
It was still sunny outside, there they saw taller buildings, and more crowded places. They started walking and was truly amazed of the beautiful sights when. . .  
  
"I know, Tamahome! I remember now!" Miaka exclaimed  
  
"What is it?" Tamahome asked  
  
"I know, There was a place here, hmmm, I cant remember, but. . . I know it's a shrine, yes! It is a shrine!" Miaka smiled  
  
"A shrine? You believe in those stuff, Miaka?" Tamahome sweat dropped  
  
"Of course! It makes everyone's wishes come true! Please can we go there, please?" Miaka pleaded with puppy dog eyes  
  
"Oh All right" Tamahome gave up, "But I want something in return" he then grinned  
  
"Really? What is it then?" Miaka asked innocently  
  
"This" Tamahome bent down and placed his lips on hers, despite the crowded place they are in, Miaka was surprised yet she kissed back _'He's so possessive, oh well, that's what I love about him anyway'  
_  
"Thanks" he whispered into her ear "Let's get going"  
  
They started to ask some people for directions, finally they reached the shrine, it was holy and solemn, only some can be seen in the shrine. The shrine was surrounded by lots of trees and the only way to get there is by the long stairs.  
  
Miaka and Tamahome started to pray and both were really serious. After praying. . ."Tamahome, what did you wish for?" Miaka looked up into her lover and asked as they started to walk away from the shrine  
  
"I can't tell, Miaka, something bad might happen to it" Tamahome sweat dropped  
  
"Uhhh, Why not?" Miaka asked with puppy dog eyes  
  
"Ok, ok, I can't stand your pleading, your just too cute!" Tamahome sighed while Miaka giggled  
  
Tamahome looked straight into her eyes "I wished I can make you happy"  
  
Miaka blushed "Well, your wish is already granted, I'm happy as long as you're with me, Tamahome"  
  
"How about you? What's your wish?" Tamahome asked  
  
"I wished. . ." she stopped when drops of rain started to fall from the sky "I wished I listened to the weather forecast this morning" Miaka laughed  
  
Tamahome smiled "You're right, and the rain's getting worse, we better head home, Miaka" Miaka just nodded  
  
As they reached the train station, Miaka and Tamahome were both wet from the heavy rain, they stepped in the ticket center and was just surprised for what they saw. . .  
  
"CLOSED!!! Why is it closed?!" Miaka screamed  
  
"Miaka, please try to calm down" Tamahome comforted Miaka  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. But the train to Tokyo just stopped, they're fixing the problem right away, and I think the train will start working tomorrow morning at eight" the fat man with a beard explained  
  
"But. . . but. . . but. . . I promised to Oniichan" said Miaka with teary eyes  
  
"Miaka, we have nothing to do, we must stay here for the night" Tamahome said worriedly but still try to comfort his lover  
  
"I guess your right, were lucky we still have some money left for a hotel room" Miaka said with relief "But we still have to call Oniichan"  
  
"Of course" Tamahome smiled "But I think it's best if we find a hotel first"  
  
Miaka nodded, and with that, they started to search. Finally they found a hotel, not that classy, not too shabby, they entered the hotel with wet clothes and talked to the woman at the front desk.  
  
"Goodness! You're both dripping wet!" The woman namely Karen exclaimed then approached Miaka and Tamahome "Are you both okay?"  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Karen" Miaka smiled "Can we have a room?"  
  
"Of course! Of course! Are. . . Are you honeymooners?" Karen asked while pointing at Miaka and Tamahome  
  
"Of course not!" They both replied while blushing hotly  
  
"Oh, hahahaha!" Karen laughed "I'm sorry, oh, will I get you a room for the both of you, or separate rooms?"  
  
Miaka smiled while Tamahome is thinking really seriously  
  
"Of course, Sepa. . ." Before Miaka could even finish Tamahome stopped her  
  
"We'll share a room. . ." Tamahome stated an unfinished sentence  
  
"What! Ta. . . Tamahome!" Miaka blushed hotly  
  
Tamahome whispered into her ear "It'll save us money, Miaka"  
  
Miaka finally understood, while Karen continued to stare at them  
  
"But. . . with two separate beds please" Tamahome smiled  
  
"Oh, okay! Here are the keys, enjoy the night!" Karen joked while handing Miaka the key  
  
They walked into the stairs, still with wet clothes, the other guests stared at them, but they didn't mind. For Miaka, all she needs to do is call Keisuke, have a nice hot bath and finally get to sleep  
  
"Room 203, this is it, Tamahome, finally" Miaka sighed while Tamahome just nodded  
  
They entered the room, it was warm and just great, the darkness of the rainy night can still be seen in the full-length windows of the room, Luckily, there are two separate beds (phew!)  
  
"What's that?" Miaka asked as she pointed a letter by the side table  
  
Tamahome got the letter and started to read "It's from Karen, she said that she ordered to add more bath robes in the bathroom, for the both of us, so that we can have something to change from our wet clothes, and also a set of relaxation candles to calm you down. . ."  
  
"Thank God, She's an angel" Miaka smiled "I'm going to take a long, nice bubble bath!" she then yawned  
  
"Ok, I better call Keisuke for you then, enjoy your bath" Tamahome kissed Miaka by the cheek  
  
"Oh, Tamahome, Thank you! But there's no phone here, I think you have to go down in the reception desk, I'm sorry" she apologized  
  
"It's okay, just do me a favor and enjoy your bath, Miaka!" Tamahome smiled then kissed her in the lips and started to walk out the door  
  
Miaka then entered the bathroom; she started to peel her wet clothes off and then dipped herself into her nice, warm bathtub  
  
At the reception desk. . .  
  
"That's what happened, so. . . we can't go home tonight, Keisuke, please understand" Tamahome spoke at the telephone  
  
"Well, At least you're both safe, Just try to come back home tomorrow morning" Keisuke on the other line, replied  
  
"Of course" Tamahome said assuring  
  
"And one more thing, you're in the same room right?" Keisuke asked  
  
"Yup" Tamahome reasoned while blushing  
  
"Remember, I got faith in you especially Miaka" he spoke "Just remember that. . . Goodnight then, send my regards to Miaka too"  
  
"Okay, Goodbye then" Tamahome finally hung up and started to go up the stairs to their room, he's starting to get cold because of his still wet clothes.  
  
Tamahome finally reached their room, he was able to open it because Miaka gave him the key, it was silent inside, except for the continues flowing of the water, that can be heard, in the bathroom (where Miaka is)  
  
"Miaka, are you in there?" Tamahome asked at the entrance of the bathroom door  
  
No answer  
  
"Miaka?" he asked again  
  
Still, no answer  
  
Tamahome's getting quite worried, he knocked but still no answer, he was starting to panic  
  
"Miaka! At the count of three! I'll open this door!" Tamahome shouted worriedly _'I hope Miaka doesn't think of me as a perverted ass, but I gotta know, what's happening to her!'  
_  
. . . One. . .  
  
. . . Two. . .  
  
Still, no answer. . .  
  
. . . Three. . . I'm going in Miaka!  
  
Tamahome opened the door that was unlocked; there were relaxation candles everywhere, he was relieved to see Miaka's angelic face sleeping in the bubble bath, (no she's not going to drown, I do that real often, yet I'm pretty much alive) Tamahome's face blushed, he could see some of Miaka's flesh, _'so smooth. . . so pure. . .'_  
  
He panicked, he shook the nasty thought off his head, and because of his continues movement, it made Miaka stir, her eyes gently opened and was surprised to see Tamahome looking down at her. . . they stayed like that for a long time. . . they both blink. . . Miaka came to her senses, then. . . she screamed.  
  
"Get outta here! Tamahome!" Miaka screamed  
  
"H-Ha-Hai!" Tamahome quickly ran out of the bathroom, then sweat dropped while leaning outside the bathroom door  
  
Finally, Miaka had finished her bath; she went out of the bathroom with only a bathrobe covering her body that made Tamahome blush. He knew that it's his turn to take a bath but he could not move his feet.  
  
"What are you staring at? You perverted ass" Miaka angrily raised an eyebrow  
  
"I'm really sorry, Miaka, I didn't mean it, I thought something bad happened to you and. . ." Before Tamahome could even finish Miaka interrupted  
  
"Don't worry Tamahome, just please take a nice hot bath, I don't want you to have a cold, please" Miaka sighed then smiled at him  
  
Tamahome smiled backed and just hug her _'what have I done to deserved a wonderful woman like you?'  
_  
He then finally entered the bathroom, he was silent as he enter, he can still smell Miaka's sweet aroma and because of that he remembered Miaka taking a bubble bath when he last saw her, he shook the malicious thought away,_ 'Why am I like this today?!'_ he entered the tub, cursing himself.  
  
Miaka, on the other hand, still on her robes, felt her tired body land on the soft bed on the right corner  
  
_ 'I love it here, it's my home, this is where I belong'_ she thought sadly _'But, Yui. . . Tamahome. . .'_ she was really scared and confused, scared to go back to Konan, scared to go back and fight again, against her best friend  
  
Tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes _'Why do I have to choose? If I don't agree, I'll lose everything, especially "him". But again, why do I have to choose? I just want a simple life with Tamahome and my friends. . . but. . .'_ she then started to cry herself to sleep  
  
After Tamahome had finished, he walked out of the bathroom with also only with his white bathrobes. He sat on his bed in the left corner of the room, far away from Miaka. He glanced at Miaka, he walked towards her then looked closer, and he could see some tears in her eyes _'Has she been crying?'_ asked Tamahome while wiping them away  
  
"I thought this vacation would be best for you, Miaka, even If I disagree a bit, but your still depressed than ever, why Miaka? Why can't you tell me?" Tamahome whispered as he took some locks of hair away from Miaka's face  
  
Just as he was about to stand up and head for bed, he felt Miaka's arms. . . embracing him from his back  
  
"Tamahome. . ." she spoke sleepily  
  
"Miaka. . . Wha. . ." Tamahome blushed real crimson  
  
"Will you sleep beside me. . . just for tonight?" Miaka asked with her bangs covering her eyes  
  
Tamahome was shocked all right, yet a bit happy inside  
  
"Please. . . I feel cold. . ." she whispered in her deepest breath  
  
"Sure. . . Miaka" Tamahome smiled handsomely then placed himself beside her  
  
Both were real silent, and very awake. . . Tamahome felt nervous to be beside her, beside 'his' Miaka. Meanwhile, Miaka was still expressionless and solemn, Tamahome noticed it and become very worried  
  
"Tama. . ." Miaka was about to break the silent, when Tamahome positioned himself above her, much to Miaka's surprise  
  
"Wha. . ." Miaka began to object when Tamahome stopped her with a kiss  
  
The kiss was passionate yet filled with innocence and love, it gave heat throughout the whole room, Tamahome then trapped Miaka with his arms. Miaka was really shocked  
  
Well, everything's gotta end, after the kiss, Tamahome still cornered her by hugging real tight  
  
"Do you trust me, Miaka?" Tamahome whispered into her ear  
  
"Yes, Tamahome" Miaka replied calmly  
  
"Then prove it, Miaka! You said you trust me, why wouldn't you tell me your problems?" said Tamahome, while facing her, a bit angry "I'm here for you, I just want you to be happy"  
  
". . . I'm sorry, I just cant" Miaka gave a fake smile "Don't worry, I'm all right"  
  
"No. . . You're not. . .Miaka" Tamahome looked sincerely into her eyes "I know, something's bothering you"  
  
"I'm not ready, please respect that, I'll be fine, really" Miaka smiled  
  
"I'm sorry, don't worry, I understand" Tamahome sighed "I just love you too much!"  
  
"I love you, too" said Miaka "Uh, Tamahome. . . you're a bit. . . heavy"  
  
"Oh, hehe, sorry!" Tamahome grinned then place himself beside his beloved  
  
"Thanks" Miaka smiled  
  
"No prob" Tamahome replied "Just do me a favor?"  
  
Miaka nodded  
  
He hugged Miaka then whispered into her ear "Let's get some sleep, shall we?"  
  
"My pleasure. . ." yawned Miaka then slept peacefully beside her lover  
  
to be continued. . .

* * *

**Finale Notes:** Finally 2 more chapters to go! I'm tired ya know! I jaz love ya people! Hehe! Thanks 4 the reviews! Keep em' coming! Personally, I don't like this chappie at all, it made me real tired, and I think there's something missing! Well, thanks everybody 4 the reviews! I appreciate it! Lav yah peeps!  
  
--Crystalgail 


	6. Saturday: When rain falls 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
**Starting Notes:** I'm terribly sorry for the last chapter; I honestly have no idea about the money thing in Japan, hehe! So I made up a wild guess, well, wanna thank **Inudog** for pointing it out for me, again, thanks! And also for everybody who reviewed. Please don't kill me in this chapter, because it's so long!

* * *

Saturday: When rain falls 2  
  
_"Where am I?" asked a confused Miaka, walking around endlessly in the rain, and darkness covered everything around her, she felt cold  
  
"Ta. . . Tamahome" she tried to call for her lover as she continues to walk  
  
Then, at the corner of her eye, she saw a tall womanly figure, maybe just like her age; she has short blond hair with an angry look on her face. Miaka recognized her, it was, Yui  
  
"Yui!" Miaka ran towards her an was about to hug her when  
  
Yui slapped her "How could you, Miaka? How could you just leave me like that, huh? How could you be so selfish!" shouted an angry Yui  
  
"What? But. . . Yui. . ." Miaka protested  
  
"I hate you!" was Yui's only reply, then faced her cold back on Miaka and started to walk away  
  
Miaka fell silent, he looked at her figure slowly fade away, she then felt her knees weaken and fell to the floor. Miaka started to sob then later on, turned to cries.  
  
She then felt a cold hand grab her shoulder; she looked up with teary eyes and was relieved when she saw Hotohori and the other Suzaku warriors, unfortunately, still no sign of Tamahome. Miaka stood up and hugged Hotohori, strangely, he didn't hug back  
  
"Please, I didn't mean to leave all of you! Understand" Miaka cried and hugged him tighter  
  
Hotohori looked at her with pitiful eyes "Miaka. . . how could you?"  
  
Miaka looked up and was shocked, "No! I didn't mean to leave all of you! I couldn't!"  
  
Hotohori then pushed her away, that once again, made her fall, ". . . You lie" was his only reply  
  
Miaka was hurt, not only physically but also emotionally, his friends has turned their backs against her, the only one left for her was. . .  
  
"Tamahome. . ." Miaka whispered as she saw him looking down at her, with his "oni" sign shining bright red, but, with a cold stare that was just enough to pierce her heart, she then avoided his gaze, and sobbed  
  
Finally, Tamahome spoke, ". . .You're pathetic" he said coldly then turned around and left her alone, maybe forever. . .  
  
Miaka was dumbstruck, and with that, tears cannot be stopped. Small droplets of tears fell down her cheeks and into the ground of darkness, 'Yes, I am pathetic, I'm good at crying, but I'm not good at standing out for my friends, yes, that is me. . . Accept it!' that echoed throughout her head  
  
'Tamahome. . .'  
_  
Saturday, 6:30 a.m.  
  
It's still raining real hard, Tamahome just stared outside they're hotel room through a full-length window. He sat down on a chair and took a second to look at her, his Miaka. He has absolutely no idea what's gotten into her, he hated seeing her like this, all sad and problematic. Tamahome wanted to help her, and to make her happy, but how could he? When even she doesn't want him to.  
  
Tamahome, woke up early, he couldn't sleep and was really uncomfortable in their position, he just stared at her while she slept, guarding and protecting her. That made him awake all night.  
  
_ 'Miaka, why wouldn't you tell me what's troubling you?'_ he thought sadly as he walked closer to her _'You said you trusted me'  
_  
Tamahome approached her gently, afraid to wake her up. As he observed her, he was surprised to see her sweating and panting, gasping for breath.  
  
_'Is she having a nightmare? This is bad, real bad'_ thought Tamahome, he then realized that there really is a problem, because on the past few days he can see the cheerfulness in her eyes that is, now, already gone  
  
". . . No. . . Ta. . . Tamahome!" Miaka spoke, then she opened her eyes, sweating, and first saw her lover, beside her, worried.  
  
"Miaka! Are you okay?" asked Tamahome worriedly "You're having a nightmare!"  
  
"Ta. . . Tamahome, you're here!" Miaka hugged him and shed into tears  
  
"Of course, I'm here, silly! I wouldn't dare leave you alone!" Tamahome comforted her by patting her back  
  
". . .It looked so real, I thought. . ." Miaka sobbed  
  
"Hush. . . I know it has been a horrible dream, but don't worry, It's not coming true, no way" he comforted her once more  
  
Miaka looked up at Tamahome, and gently placed a kiss on his lips, that made Tamahome smile. She then hugged him tight  
  
"Hmm, Why are you already dressed?" Miaka asked  
  
Tamahome grinned "I thought so, you like me naked!" Miaka flushed  
  
"That's not what I meant, baka!" Miaka defended  
  
"Hai! We have to start early, you know, the train leaves at eight, remember?" explained Tamahome "I was about to wake you up when. . . never mind"  
  
Miaka smiled innocently "I'm going to take a bath now. . . care to join?"  
  
Tamahome blushed real crimson, Naughty thoughts conquered his mind that made him look real stupid, _'Why is she doing this? She clearly know that its forbidden for a priestess and a Suzaku warrior to be **"together"**'_  
  
Miaka held her tummy and laughed real hard "I got you there, Tamahome! Haha!" apparently she was joking, which also made him giggle  
  
"Well, after you take a bath, we'll go downstairs and eat breakfast" Tamahome proposed  
  
"I agree, I'm getting real hungry!" Miaka glanced outside "I see, It's still raining, darn, I guess we have to waste another day, and be bored at home"  
  
Tamahome grinned "We could do something else at home, ya know"  
  
Miaka smiled, then entered the bathroom, off her bathrobe go, and then took a nice shower.  
  
Tamahome, on the other hand, decided to take a short nap while waiting for Miaka. He positioned himself on his bed, and just slept.  
  
Miaka was now wearing her dry clothes, went out the bathroom, and sighed at the sweet scene. Tamahome was sleeping so peacefully, that she have to tip toe towards him _'He fell asleep? Didn't he get enough sleep last night? What kept him up all night?'_ She thought.  
  
She began to caress his face, and smiled "Better wake him up, or we'll be late"  
  
"No need" Tamahome smiled with half open eyes  
  
"You're awake all along!" Miaka blushed  
  
Tamahome smiled then sat up "No, I just woke up from a wonderful dream"  
  
"Really? What is it??" Miaka asked curiously  
  
"I dreamt of an angel, caressing my face while I slept, her touch is so sweet, innocence can be seen in her gentle face, her smile makes me smile too. . . She's. . ." Tamahome smiled  
  
"Then?" Miaka asked insisting him to continue  
  
"She's the angel that made me truly happy, and that angel is you, Yuuki Miaka" Tamahome kissed her  
  
Miaka blushed "That was good, I didn't know, you were a poet or something, hehe"  
  
"No, I'm just inspired, I guess" he stared at Miaka  
  
"We better have some breakfast, I'm pretty hungry" stated Miaka while changing the topic  
  
"Sure, I'm really hungry" Tamahome nodded while leading the way out  
  
In the lobby. . .  
  
Miaka and Tamahome walked hand in hand as they entered the lobby, they could see Karen waving wildly at them, Miaka gave her a smile and Tamahome nodded.  
  
"I'll go talk to Karen, Please order something for me?" Miaka pleaded with twinkling eyes  
  
Tamahome sighed then nodded "Sure thing, I'll wait for you by that table" then left  
  
Miaka approached Karen with a huge smile, she became rather fond of Karen because of her friendly aura, and she helped them last night without hesitation.  
  
"Hi, Miaka! How was your stay?" Karen asked  
  
"Oh, It was great, thanks again, Karen!" Miaka chirped  
  
Karen then grinned, "Did something happened between you and that handsome guy by the restaurant? What's his name. . . Tamahome?"  
  
Miaka blushed "NO! I . . . ah. . . mean, Of course, nothing happened, why would something happen? Hehehehe" Miaka sweat dropped  
  
Karen stared at her "Oh, really?"  
  
"Really! I swear!" Miaka sweat dropped  
  
"Cmon you cant fool me, ya know" Karen grinned "I ordered to clean up your room just right after you left, and they said that the other bed was all wrinkled and used up, while the other bed was clean, that only means. . ."  
  
Miaka sweat dropped _'I didn't know Karen is so nosy. . .'_ "Well, I guess I got to tell the truth, he slept beside me and nothing happened"  
  
The two girls kept on chatting and chatting, while Tamahome is on the restaurant. He glanced at the two girls who are both giggling.  
  
Tamahome sweat dropped "Girls" he whispered to himself  
  
Finally, Miaka waved goodbye to Karen and went to the selected table to meet up with Tamahome, they had eggs, ham, bread, rice and milk for breakfast, Miaka drooled that made Tamahome laugh. They sat down then ate a sumptuous breakfast.  
  
"I'm full!" Miaka exclaimed and smiled at Tamahome  
  
"Really? I'm glad. . . me too, ya know" Tamahome smiled back  
  
"Thank you, Tamahome" Miaka stared at him smiling  
  
"For what, my love?" Tamahome asked  
  
"For just being you" Miaka smiled then stood up "and for being there for me"  
  
Tamahome was touched; he kissed Miaka on the cheek; then the two head straight to the train station. As expected, the train was already fixed and ready to go, they got their tickets and went inside the train.  
  
"Oniichan must be really worried" said Miaka sadly while sitting down  
  
"Don't worry, I already explained everything to him last night" Tamahome smiled  
  
Miaka sighed, and then looked out the window from the train, there they could see the dark and rainy sky  
  
"Well, at least it's not getting worse" Miaka sighed, Tamahome nodded  
  
"We have to get home and stay home" Tamahome smiled  
  
Miaka laughed "Yeah, Guess your right" then once again fell silent  
  
Tamahome stared at Miaka _'She's faking this, I cant take it anymore, I thought she's finally telling, but I guess I was wrong after all_' he thought sadly _'And worse, I cant even help her'  
_  
Both were silent until their reached the station, they left the train and stopped at the waiting area, it was still raining very hard, Tamahome went outside then searched for a cab, after getting one, they rode then went home at last  
  
Outside the Yuuki resident,  
  
"Onichaan! Were home! Are you there?" Miaka knocked at their door while shouting, unfortunately, there was no answer "Guess, he's not home"  
  
"We do have some spare keys here for our use" Tamahome took the keys from Miaka's backpack  
  
"Right!" Miaka blushed then entered the empty house  
  
They were really beat, instantly they landed on the white sofa, real tired. They looked at each other and started laughing, Miaka stood up  
  
"I know what can make us both relax, Coffee!" Miaka exclaimed then left  
  
Finally, she finished making two cups of coffee then gave one to Tamahome with a smiling face  
  
"Thanks" Tamahome smiled then started drinking his coffee  
  
Once again, a pregnant silence entered the scene, Miaka's face saddened, then once again, Tamahome noticed it  
  
"Ta. . . Tamahome. . .?" Miaka asked without looking at him and taking a sip on her coffee  
  
"Hmm?" Tamahome looked down at her  
  
"What. . . what. . . do you think will become of us?" Miaka asked, still not looking at him  
  
"We'll be happily living together! With you as my wife, we'll have a dozen children!" Tamahome grinned  
  
"Baka. . ." Miaka whispered sadly "Do you. . . do you plan on going back to Konan?"  
  
"Of course! All our friends are there!" Tamahome exclaimed "Actually, I can't wait to go back!"  
  
Miaka fell silent then tears formed in her eyes "Ta. . .Tamahome. . ."  
  
"Miaka? Why are you crying?" Tamahome asked sincerely  
  
"I. . . I don't" Miaka faced him with teary eyes "I don't want to go back to Konan!"  
  
Tamahome was surprised yet sad _'So, this is what's bothering her. . .'  
_  
"Tamahome, please say something!" Miaka cried  
  
"Why?" Tamahome managed to asked  
  
"I don't want to fight her anymore!" Miaka cried "I don't want to fight Yui!"  
  
"You must understand, Miaka!" Tamahome shouted "If you don't want to go back, you'll never see Yui and the others. . . and me"  
  
"No! Tamahome! You can stay here, with me! Without us, there will be no more problems in Konan! And we'll be happy in here" Miaka shouted, _'I cant believe I said that! How could I be so selfish!'  
_  
Tamahome was shocked "Unbelievable! This is not you, Miaka! How could you think of such things!" he then stood up then went to his bedroom, and left a crying Miaka alone  
  
Miaka cried, she was out of control, How could she said that? She cursed herself. Half of it was lie, of course. . . sadly, there's was also a pinch of truth. . .  
  
"I can never see them again. . . ever! And it's all because of my stupidity!" Miaka cried and with that she dropped the cup of coffee that came smashing down the floor, and ran outside the stormy night  
  
Tamahome, on the other hand, was distraught. He couldn't sleep, He kept thinking about the scene that occurred earlier  
  
_'Miaka. . . I don't blame you and I'll never will'_ Tamahome thought sadly _'I understand, If you don't want to go back to Konan, I'll leave you alone even if it hurts'  
_  
Tamahome stood up slowly and sighed _'For your happiness'_ he went down to the stairs and was surprised to see no sign of his beloved  
  
"Miaka. . ." he whispered, he went up to search in her room, then in every room of the house! She could not be seen. Until, he felt her presence is not so far away from the house.  
  
"Damnit, Miaka, where do you think you're going!" Tamahome got his jacket and went out in the rainy night in search for Miaka  
  
Miaka walked in the rain, because of the very bad weather, there is no crowd or even a single person in sight on the road. Only fools can be caught walking alone in a rainy day. . .and she agreed, she is a fool.  
  
Miaka don't know where she would go, she felt helpless, and alone.  
  
_ 'Tamahome. . . I'm sorry'_ Miaka cried and ran away further  
  
Tamahome kept running in the stormy weather, he could feel Miaka's presence somewhere yet he could not trace it exactly. He just then followed her steps  
  
"Silly girl" Tamahome smirked then continued his search  
  
Finally, Miaka came into a cliff, she was so tired and wet, she was also limping, she then, walked slowly until she could find a shade by the cliff. She leaned in the tree while crying; she felt her knees weaken and started to sit on the grassy ground  
  
Tamahome was also a bit lost, then he finally ended up in a fork road "Where are you, Miaka?" he asked, he stopped for a while. Thinking to where could Miaka go, he felt hopeless; he could not sense her anymore  
  
"Miaka. . . I love you" he whispered silently, A sign is all he needed, to find her, just a simple gesture and that's all.  
  
Finally, a strange red light can be seen into a nearby cliff, he smiled, and then ran nearer into the cliff.  
  
Miaka hugged herself, she was so cold, she missed his warm arms wrapped around her every time she'll feel cold, she missed him; she missed her Tamahome. But she have to live with it, she chose to be alone. . . without anyone, then with that thought she sobbed then covered her face with her knees. Still droplets of rain showered into her entire body.  
  
"I'm alone, I hate this feeling, I hate it, I hate it!" Miaka screamed then cried while whispering again "I love you, Tamahome, But now, I've lost you . . ."  
  
Miaka then could feel a presence, the shadowy figure was getting closer and closer. . . to her  
  
"No, you did not Miaka, I'm still here for you" a concern voice was in front Miaka, just a few inches from her, looking down at her  
  
Miaka looked up and was shocked to see Tamahome, all soaked and wet. Obviously, he followed Miaka in everywhere she went. He gave up a sincere smile, she felt warmth just because of that simple gesture, but she quickly looked away, and sobbed.  
  
"Why. . .?" Miaka managed to say, it almost sounded like a whisper  
  
"Why?" Tamahome smirked without moving "What a silly question, Miaka"  
  
Miaka finally stood up but still looked down "Yes, I am silly! That's why I'm not the girl for you! You can find someone better. . . than me" she paused "In Konan. . ."  
  
"Miaka. . ." Tamahome looked at her  
  
"I'm afraid, afraid to go back, Tamahome" she finally looked at him straight in the eyes  
  
Tamahome stepped closer, while Miaka backed away. Tamahome finally cornered Miaka by the tree, Miaka looked up to him with teary eyes  
  
Tamahome then got closer to her, and locked her into his warm arms, Miaka was surprised yet gave in with the embrace. Tamahome then kissed her forehead, while embracing her, not letting her go. . . once again  
  
Miaka felt his lips kiss her nose, which made her twitch a bit. Tamahome smirked, he then got lower then he brushed his lips into hers  
  
The kiss gave heat to the both of them, Tamahome's left fingers was tangled with Miaka's right ones, while his right is busy caressing her cheek. Miaka smiled between kisses that urged Tamahome to deepen the kiss.  
  
"Stop" Miaka warned her lover "We must not go that far"  
  
Tamahome stopped the smiled at her "Yes, I understand" he whispered  
  
Miaka blushed "Thank you. . ." was her only reply  
  
Again, a brief silent  
  
"Ta. . . Tamahome, I-I'm sorry" Miaka apologized with teary eyes  
  
"Huh? What for?" Tamahome asked while looking down at her  
  
"I'm sorry, for everything!" Miaka explained "For thinking such silly things, for being a coward. . . and a nuisance"  
  
Tamahome silenced her with a kiss "No, my love, your not a nuisance. And you're definitely not a coward. . . you're brave to me, very" he smiled  
  
Miaka wore a confused face while Tamahome smiled  
  
"You're a brave girl, because you got this far, Miaka" Tamahome explained "And also brave enough, to love. Even in all our differences, you're not afraid to fall"  
  
Miaka's face saddened "I did, a minute ago"  
  
Tamahome chucked "Well, people ain't perfect, they change for a while, but they will go back to their normal selves anyway" he joked  
  
Miaka sweat dropped "Uh, Thanks, we better get going, Tamahome"  
  
But before she could lead the way, he pulled her once again for a kiss. Then he let go  
  
Miaka was not only limping, she was feeling a little sick too, so after a few steps towards home. . .  
  
Miaka felt her knees weaken and fell in the ground  
  
"MIAKA! Open your eyes! Please! Miaka!" Tamahome tried to wake his lover up but just failed  
  
Tamahome ran towards home, with an unconscious Miaka on his back.  
  
To be continued. . .

* * *

**Finale Notes:** Reviews Please! I'll update this up in a week or two, depending on my schedule and mood, hehe! 


	7. Sunday: Farewells and Shopping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
**Starting Notes:** Sorry to disappoint some, but I'm not going to put any lime in this story, I just rated it PG 13 because of attempted rape and some foul words. Please don't kill me!!

* * *

Sunday: Farewells and Shopping  
  
The cold and mischievous storm finally left Miaka's hometown, and just left a warm and sunny morning. The breeze is light, the sun is out. . . it is truly a magnificent day.  
  
Our 15-year-old priestess is currently in a deep and peaceful slumber; she never had a nice sleep since she got back from Konan, finally she is able to find peace with her lover. . . Tamahome  
  
The sun's rays reached Miaka's half-opened eyes, which made her twitch a bit. Her body felt so heavy, she wondered why? Finally, she gently opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was the blinding light on top of her. She moved her head to her right, and was surprised yet a bit relieved when she saw him. . . her Tamahome. Miaka smiled and nuzzled her self in his _naked_ chest.  
  
His smell is so sweet, and obviously, as sweet as him. She felt his lovers arms move around to be able to hug her tight. She couldn't help but gave up another smile; she cuddled into Tamahome, and then just gazed at his baby blue eyes above her.  
  
Miaka smiled warmly that could just melt Tamahome's heart, then gently spoke "Good mornin' my love. . . I guess we both have the fever after all" she then laughed a bit  
  
Tamahome kissed her forehead "Because of the rain, I guess"  
  
Miaka gently sat up then yawned "What happened last night? I can't remember a thing" she then massaged her aching forehead  
  
"Yeah, I can't remember anything too" Tamahome replied, then surprisingly hugged Miaka from her back, much to Miaka's surprise  
  
Miaka blushed furiously "Ta. . . Tamahome" she said stammering  
  
Tamahome then whispered into her ear "I'm sorry, Miaka. . . truly"  
  
Without facing her lover, Miaka managed to reply "Why?"  
  
"For not making you happy" Tamahome whispered sadly  
  
Miaka was surprised, and was hurt at the same time. She felt small tears of crystals form at the edge of her eyes, she was crying. She really is the one to blame; she became so selfish in the past few days, yet he's still the one who's sorry?  
  
_ 'Does he love me that much?'_ she thought while crying "No, Tamahome! You had made me very, very happy! Really! You loved me and still loving me, that's enough. Actually, I'm the one who should be sorry, because I was so selfish"  
  
Tamahome smiled, as if a big thorn from his heart has been pulled out. He hugged her tighter, despite their current attires, and managed to kiss her  
  
"I love you, Yuuki Miaka" Tamahome smiled then gazed at her big brown teary eyes  
  
"I love you too, Tamahome" Miaka cried in his bare chest  
  
Tamahome blushed furiously "Uh. . . Miaka? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Miaka looked up with a curious face "What is it?"  
  
"Are you aware, well that were both naked?" Tamahome asked while stammering  
  
Blink  
  
Blink, Blink  
  
Miaka then looked at below her, and just grew bright red then screamed, that made her jump at the other side of the bed, away from Tamahome also trying to cover the rest of her  
  
"Ah! You pervert! You knew it all along!!" Miaka shouted at him while holding the rest of the sheet for her cover  
  
"Whoa! Why would I do such a thing?" Tamahome blushed "When I woke up, we were already like this! And stop pulling the sheet, we only have one, we must SHARE!"  
  
Miaka gasped "What if something happened between us, I mean last night?"  
  
"What? No way!" Tamahome blushed harder  
  
It silenced the lovers, when the door of the room gently opened; it was Keisuke, holding a basin with water and two white towels.  
  
"What's with the look?" He calmly asked as he proceed to Miaka  
  
"Oniichan, what happened?" Miaka asked "And why am I naked beside him!"  
  
"Yes, I want to know too!" Tamahome just can't stop blushing  
  
Keisuke sweat dropped "Eh? I thought, you're already used to each other, that's why I didn't bother to separate your beds" he sighed "Well, if you wanna know, what happened last night, All I can remember was. . ."  
  
** Flashback**  
  
_Keisuke was about to enter the Yuuki residence, when. . .  
  
"Keisuke!" Tamahome shouted clearly, despite the heavy rain and the fainted Miaka on his back  
  
"Tamahome! What happened to Miaka?" Keisuke ran closer to the lovers and gave Tamahome a helping hand on Tamahome  
  
"Please. . . take care of her, Keisuke" Tamahome managed to say, while handing him Miaka  
  
"Okay, I'll do my best, tell me what happened?" Keisuke asked  
  
But before Tamahome could answer, he collapsed  
_  
". . . That's when I carried the both of you in here" Keisuke laughed "Oh, That was not carrying, it was dragging!!" he then placed a wet towel on Miaka's forehead  
  
"Thank you, Oniichan" said Miaka cheerfully  
  
"Don't thank me, Miaka" Keisuke smiled then placed his gaze at Tamahome "Thank him, he saved your life, if it wasn't for him, you could have been dead by now"  
  
Miaka smiled warmly at Tamahome that made him blush  
  
Keisuke was about to leave the room, when he threw Tamahome his wet towel with a friendly throw "Oh, I almost forgot, when I was starting to panic because of Miaka's high fever, I noticed that both of you glowed bright red, that freaked the hell out of me, ya know, but after that, Miaka cooled down a bit. Weird" then left the room  
  
There was once again a pregnant silence. . .  
  
"Thank you, Tamahome" Miaka whispered shyly then kissed him  
  
"Love can do crazy things to men, even sacrificing his own life" Tamahome smiled  
  
"Oh, what time is it anyway?" Miaka asked  
  
"12 noon" Tamahome reply  
  
Miaka stood up, while covering her body that surprised Tamahome because he fell off the floor "I got to go!"  
  
Tamahome snatched some of the cover for his own "Whoa! Where are you going, Miaka?"  
  
Miaka took the bathrobe beside her and covered her body, she then looked behind for Tamahome then smiled "Shopping"  
  
"Shopping? At a time like this?" Tamahome asked  
  
"Yes, Today is our last day on earth, remember?" Miaka reply "I got to do some shopping for Nuriko and the others"  
  
Tamahome nodded, "Okay, I bet they were worried sick since we were missing this whole week"  
  
Miaka just nodded, Tamahome wore his own bathrobe and directly entered the bathroom, to take a bath. While, Miaka quickly went downstairs. . . to eat  
  
Finally, they both finished their own businesses, and went downstairs for lunch. Miaka, as usual, cooked up some edible food.  
  
Miaka took a bite of her riceball "What do you think was that red light, Oniichan was talking about?" she asked Tamahome while fetching for the sauce, but some tripped on her cheeks  
  
Tamahome smiled he took a napkin then wiped some sauce out of Miaka's cheek "Maybe it was Suzaku, he wouldn't let you suffer, right? After all, you are the priestess of Suzaku"  
  
Miaka was silent for a while then looked at Tamahome straight in the eye "You didn't answer my question last night, Tamahome. What do you think will become of us?"  
  
Tamahome was a bit surprised, then placed his gaze at Miaka "Of course, we'll lead a happily married life, and then we'll have lots and lots of kids!"  
  
Miaka raised one of her eyebrow then stood up, bringing her own plate to the sink "Tamahome, I was serious, but never mind" she sighed  
  
He then quickly stood up then hugged his lover from her back while nuzzling her neck "Of course, I care, Miaka. I love you"  
  
Miaka blushed while stammering "Ta. . . Tamahome?"  
  
"I don't care what will happen, as long as you're with me and I'm with you. I love you, and I'll do my best to keep you happy, protect you and love you even more." He smiled "Then after all of this, after all of this whole mess, I want to be forever with you"  
  
Miaka smiled her sweetest smile "Thank you, that's the answer I've been waiting for. . ."  
  
"But. . .What about you, Miaka?" Tamahome asked while letting her go "Would you like to be with me forever?"  
  
Miaka brightened then looked at her lover "Yes, Tamahome, of course. But after Suzaku is summoned, and after I bring back the peace and harmony in Konan, and after I bring back my friendship with Yui then we'll be together, my love" then left happily  
  
Tamahome was left alone in the dining room, he nodded then smiled "After everything, Miaka. . . finally"  
  
The lovers finally finished lunch then head for the city streets, Miaka was looking around for a place to shop while Tamahome was watching in awe, like a little kid, and his first time in the city. . . we'll it is his first time anyway  
  
"Wow Miaka. . ." he said in awe "This is much better than the train thing, and look at all the buildings!"  
  
Miaka laughed, she didn't care what other people might think of Tamahome, she's proud of him and never ever be ashamed of him  
  
"Tamahome, don't stay away too long, you might get lost" Miaka lectured as she turned her gaze at Tamahome, he was nowhere in sight  
  
Miaka worriedly searched for her lover "Oh no. . . Tamahome?"  
  
Then as she was walking around a bit, she felt a tap in her left shoulder, she looked behind, and sighed in relief as she saw Tamahome, grinning.  
  
"Baka! Where were you!" she shouted "I was worried, you know! I searched every. . ."  
  
Miaka was surprised and was speechless; Tamahome has given her a whole dozen of red rosebuds, then slowly but perfectly bloomed into beautiful red roses.  
  
"Wow, they're beautiful" Miaka exclaimed while holding the red roses "But how can you buy such, I have all the money?"  
  
Tamahome laughed "You know what Miaka, I figured out that Mr. Tsuneda was not only selling ice cream, but also flowers. When I saw him along the way, he told me to give those to you, because you looked sad at the time he last saw you"  
  
Miaka smiled then kissed him on his cheek "That's for Mr. Tsuneda, give him that later" she laughed, apparently she was joking  
  
Tamahome gave another silly grin "Where's my kiss, Miaka?"  
  
Miaka blushed but she gently kissed Tamahome on his lips "Happy?" she then left  
  
Tamahome smiled "Very"  
  
Finally they found a good shopping store, as they entered, as usual; Tamahome was staring in great interest for everything. Miaka started to choose one for Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake and Chiriko then she told Tamahome to find one for Chichiri and another one for Tasuki  
  
They bought their gifts and they met by the fountain, they exhaustedly sat down beside it then dropped their shopping items  
  
"Now, I know, why Tasuki and the others, except Nuriko, hated shopping" Tamahome gasped for breath "I don't want to do that, ever again!"  
  
"Oh Cmon, It aint that bad" Miaka tried to smile although inside she's pretty tired too "And besides, you only bought 2 gifts, while I bought 4, I'm the one who should be complaining!" she laughed  
  
"Let me see what you got for them, Miaka?" he asked  
  
Miaka took the first bag and searched "Hmm? Lets see, I bought some accessories for Nuriko, a cute photo frame for Hotothori, for the picture I gave him. Hmm? I bought some herbal things for Mitsukake and for Chiriko. . . a book!" she smiled "How about you?"  
  
Tamahome smiled "I bought a small wallet for Chiriko and for that baka, Tasuki. . . I bought him a book on how to swim!" he laughed  
  
"Tamahome! That was rude!" Even though Miaka's giggling in the inside, she lectured "Even though, Tasuki don't know how to swim, he's still a good fighter and a bandit!"  
  
Tamahome smiled "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. . ." he apologized then handed Miaka something "That's for you, my love"  
  
Miaka looked at the small box "What is that?" she pointed at it  
  
"Just open it" Tamahome sighed  
  
Miaka opened the small red box, it was a gold necklace, and it has the three sweetest words engraved on it and it was 'I love you', Miaka gasped and held the necklace close to her heart  
  
"But. . . how?" Miaka asked, she and Tamahome don't have enough money to buy such a gift  
  
Tamahome grinned "I won it by the counter over there, and guess I was just lucky!" he smiled  
  
Miaka raised an eyebrow "Oh really?"  
  
"Really! I don't want to steal, ya know" he reasoned out  
  
Miaka's face softened then smiled "I know you wont do such things, Thank you, Tamahome. . . for such a nice gift" she then placed the necklace around her neck then smiled at Tamahome, showing him that she's really grateful.  
  
Tamahome smiled warmly "No prob, my love"  
  
Miaka got Tamahome's hand "Cmon, after all of this shopping, I'm kinda tired, let's go home" she then lead the way  
  
"Wait, who'll bring all of this things?" Tamahome pointed at the shopping items  
  
"You, of course" Miaka grinned "I'm kinda tired"  
  
"What! Wait a minute! You're so unfair; I'm tired too you know! And you expect me to carry all those things?" Tamahome complained  
  
"Please" Miaka begged with puppy eyes "Pretty Please. . .My love"  
  
At the foot of the Yuuki residence,  
  
Tamahome gasped for breath "Huff. . . Huff. . .Huff. . . You. . .and that cute face of yours" as he dropped all the shopping items in the floor  
  
Miaka grinned "Thank you so much, Tamahome" she then kissed him on his cheek  
  
"I hate it when you make that face" he joked then grinned  
  
"What face?" Miaka asked innocently "Cmon, step inside, it's a cold night out here"  
  
Tamahome gratefully accepted the offer and stepped inside the warm house. The first thing he ever done was dropped all the shopping items on the floor then sat comfortably on the sofa, while Miaka fixed dinner.  
  
Miaka joined Tamahome in the living room, and she bought some left over riceballs and some soup for dinner, she placed them by the sofa table and turned on the radio for some sweet melodies.  
  
Miaka finished fixing the romantic scenario in the living room; a candlelight dinner was prepared with some love songs occupying the once silent place.  
  
"Ta dah! This is what I call a romantic dinner!" Miaka smiled at Tamahome "This is also our last night in my world, I wanna make it real special!" she then sat down by the coffee table  
  
Tamahome was surprised but just gave up a sweet smile "Miaka, you really are full of surprises" he joined Miaka by the coffee table  
  
They filled their dinner with jokes, kisses and romantic things only people in love will do. After dinner, Miaka sat down beside Tamahome and leaned her head on his shoulder. Tamahome placed his right arm by Miaka's shoulder to make her sleep  
  
"I wish this night will last forever" Tamahome smiled while closing his eyes  
  
"Me too, Umm, Tamahome. Do you want to know what I wished for at the shrine?" Miaka asked  
  
Tamahome nodded with great interest  
  
"I wish I can make you feel how much I love you. I know, I cannot prove it right now, but someday, I know I can. In my own way, in my own childish and silly way. I promise I will prove it to you" Miaka smiled  
  
Tamahome looked deep into her eyes "You have already proved that to me, Miaka" he smiled sweetly "You, I mean, we worked so hard for this love to survive, despite every trial we've encountered. So, that's why we are together, even now. . . even in the future, I'm sure of it"  
  
"Is that enough?" Miaka asked  
  
"More than enough, my love" he kissed her forehead gently "But you can still continue proving it to me, if you like" he grinned  
  
The melody started to change, and it was Miaka's favorite love song. She begun to smile, while Tamahome noticing it. He gently stood up with Miaka and whispered into her ear. . .  
  
"Can I. . . have this dance? My princess" Tamahome asked romantically  
  
"It would be a pleasure, my prince" Miaka respectfully reply  
  
The romantic tune started with. . .  
  
_Wishing on a dream that seems far off,  
  
Hoping it'll come today,  
  
Into the starlit night, Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
  
Waiting on a shooting star_  
  
Tamahome and Miaka stared at each others loving eyes, without hesitation, Tamahome tangled his fingers into Miaka's fine ones. They swayed, they danced the night away. Hearts filled with love, dreaming and holding on. . . together. . .  
  
_But what if that star is not to come?  
  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
  
When the horizon darkens most,  
  
We all need to believe there is hope_  
  
They would share I love you's to each other, Miaka placed her head gently into Tamahome's warm chest. They swayed, they danced never letting go. . . forever  
  
_Is an angel watching closely over me?  
  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see  
  
I know my heart should guide me but,  
  
There's a hole within my soul_  
  
"I love you so much, Miaka" Tamahome whispered with the most caring tone  
  
"I love you, too. . . Tamahome" Miaka whispered back with tears in her eyes  
  
"I promise, I'll protect and love you, Miaka. Even our own worlds would not be able to separate us" Tamahome promised with a caring smile  
  
_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
  
Am I still be satisfied without knowing?  
  
I wish, then for a chance to see  
  
Now all I need (desperately)  
  
Is my star to come_  
  
Tamahome bend closer to his lover, and they locked lips. A kiss, filled with passion, respect, understanding, patience and of course. . . love. A kiss that will seal their promise and love to each other  
  
The tune finally ended, Tamahome placed his almost-sleeping Miaka on the couch. Before Miaka closes her eyes, she gave Tamahome a kiss on his nose.  
  
Tamahome was about to leave, but was stopped by Miaka, she looked at him with puppy dog eyes and with a sweet and caring smile  
  
"Please, sleep beside me for the second time, my love?" Miaka asked with hopeful eyes  
  
"But. . . Miaka?" A blushing Tamahome asked  
  
"Please" Miaka pleaded "When I wake up for a new tomorrow, whether it is in Konan or to anyplace in this world, I want to see first your loving face, your sweet smile and I want to feel your love, Just here beside me" she smiled  
  
Tamahome smiled back then nodded, he gently placed himself beside the priestess, and he surrounded the cold priestess's body with his warm arms.  
  
"Goodnight, my love" Miaka yawned then slept  
  
"Sweet dreams, Miaka" Tamahome replied and later on joined Miaka in a peaceful slumber

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miaka gently opened her eyes. . . there she was relieved to see, a familiar figure. It was Tamahome, with his loving face, sweet smile. And of course, his love. Miaka looked around her surroundings, green grasses were occupying her every sight.  
  
Miaka sighed then smiled "I guess were back, eh?" she asked her lover  
  
Tamahome, on top of her, smiled "Yes, we're back home"  
  
As Miaka gently sat up, she could feel the light breeze around them, the ancient houses, and the nature around them. Yes, they are truly back home  
  
"Where are the gifts for Nuriko and the others?" Miaka asked cautiously  
  
"Right here, safe and sound" Tamahome reply, smiling  
  
"Miaka!!" A booming feminine voice, appeared  
  
"Nuriko?" she asked as she ran closer to the feminine figure  
  
"Miaka!! We were worried sick!" Nuriko cried "Where have you been all week?"  
  
Before Miaka could answer, she gently took Tamahome's finger and tangled it with hers. She gazed at his baby blue eyes and smiled. Tamahome blushed but smiled as a reply  
  
"In Paradise. . ."  
  
**The End**

* * *

**Finale Notes:** I'm so sorry for the late update, you know school! So reviews and comments are welcome. I would really appreciate constructive criticism, but not flames ok? Well, anyway, as you have noticed, there is a song in this chapter. It's my FAVORITE!! Those who are playing LUNAR the silver star story (Playstation), will surely be touched with this song! Also those who are watching NARUTO, I'll be doing my first fic in there, wish me luck!  
  
Thanks for the following loyal reviewers:

**Mistic Elf, brat, Frostfoxfire, whiteangelguardian, cranegal, materialthief06, pinkcherry 11, Momji-chan Wa Baka, Phoenix-Dragon Renyiko, hana, lila, Sunshine, inudog, katt, Heart at RK**

For all fututre reviewers (I hope) advance Thank you! Ja Ne

With love,

Crystalgail


End file.
